memorysorrowthornfandomcom-20200214-history
Minneyar
Minneyar Much of what is known about Minneyar come from scattered accounts from Du Svardenvyrd and the Dwarrows. What is known is that when the Rimmersmen abandoned their former sea-faring life to settle in Rimmersgard they no longer had use for their boats. With this in mind their ruler, King Elvrit commanded that the keel of his boat be removed in order to fashion a sword out of it. Seeking the best he went to the Dwarrows for help who agreed to fashion his keel into a blade. Using the words of making they separated out the metal of importance and forged the sword. But the sword was completed before a price was decided on and the Elvrit and the Dwarrow-Lord lost the previously smooth relationship they had. In the end Elvrit took the sword for his own without paying the price and slew the Dwarrow-Lord. In honor of what had happened Elvrit named the sword Minneyar which means 'year of memory'. From here the sword was passed on eventually to Fingil Redhand who wielded into his battle against the Sithi of Asu'a. After Fingil the sword disappears from the books of history although it would be reasonable to assume that he passed it onto his son, Hjeldin. After Hjeldin's suicide it would have logically gone to the next king, Ikferdig and then have been lost after the coming of the red dragon Shurakai. The next time it reappears is in the hands of Eahlstan Fiskerne who used it to slay Shurakai but died in the process. It lay in the Hayholt, undisturbed for the next two hundred years until John Presbyter entered with the intention of killing Shurakai. From there he left with Minneyar falsely claiming to have killed Shurakai. He took the Minneyar to be reforged placing in the hilt a finger bone from Eahlstan Fiskerne and nail from the Execution Tree. With this done he renamed the sword Bright-Nail and proceeded to wield it throughout his future exploits as he conquered most of Osten Ard. When he died he left Bright-Nail to his trusted bard Towser with the intention it would be given to his son Elias. However, Elias refused the sword first dropping it and then handing it back to Towser. In the end Elias had Prince Josua place Bright-Nail next to Prester John in his burial mound. Eventually though Guthwulf, the Earl of Utanyeat, having been driven mad by Sorrow dug into the dead king's barrow and took the sword for his own. From here on out Guthwulf carries until he uses it to cut Simon free from Inch's waterwheel. Eventually though he gives up the sword to Simon entirely who then carries it up through the tunnels of the Hayholt, through the throneroom and in the end, up Green Angel Tower. Here it takes part in Pryrates' ceremony to revive Ineluki until Simon breaks free from Bright-Nail's control. After this it vanishes from mention but there are three distinct possibilities: * It was destroyed or lost along with Green Angel Tower * It was put away either in King John's barrow or in some storeroom * Simon used it as his sword in future conflicts Minneyar /Bright-Nail disintigrated in Simon's hands at the end of Ineluki. Category:Swords Category:Weapons Category:Things